Word War
by blackoctubre
Summary: La paz no siempre se consigue de la misma manera...


¡Hola! Bueno, aqui les TENEMOS otra Colaboración por parte de (ZairaFlores300 o Mas Bien Drama- Sempai) Junto a Blackoctubre (paradojas locas)

Este fic salio De Una Pequeña noche de enojos e inspiración

Pd: El último de Descubriendo el Amor Se acerca Uwu Esten al pendiente 3

Los amo 3

Atte: Drama- Sempai 3

blackoctubre: enojada sigo, no se como zaira me aguanta ... pero bueno, ESTO poco salio ONU (mayormente) de zaira quien Evito Que Haga Una idiotez muy grande ... , SI ESA persona la cual sea me Puso asi Llega una mirada lasciva ESTO Sabra Que parte exactamente escribi y párr Terminar Por Qué escribimos ESTO, Realmente me alejaré de ti UNOS dias perdon Pero Tengo Que Pensar aparte mucha de mi ira es y no quiero hacer mas idioteces por El Momento. pan de la ONU y zaira es de dios

Zaira: Mín SE: v 3 zoy ONU Hamor 7w7

"Guerra Mundial"

El cielo teñido de color de negro junto con los cuerpos Que yacían en el suelo, atravesados Por Las balas Un monton de gritos y gemidos de dolor de Salian Cientos de soldados Tratando de SALVAR un País Do.

Nosotros dos estabamos Luchando Por Una italia libre del fascismo.

AUNQUE tuvieramos Que dar Nuestra Vida por SALVAR Un monton de vidas en peligro.

Charla Noir y Mariquita ya Conocen Identidades del SUS, INCLUIDO Eran pareja, AUNQUE por La Época de la era un Poco complicado Sentirse Agusto Por Las batallas.

Ellos solo querian Una Italia libre.

*Escena retrospectiva*

La puerta de la casa de los Jóvenes héroes DIO golpe un, Estós miraron detenidamente a su compañera de origen italiano con ALGUNAS ciertas Heridas de bala en hombro y pecho.

This cayo al suelo

Volpina! - Grito Lilith y Corrió al Lado de su compañera párrafo colocar su cabeza En sus piernas

FABRIZIO ! Trae agua y ALGUNAS vendas, Tengo Que faire un Fiorella - Grito de nuevo la peli azul de su Esposo

Tus Habilidades Como enfermera sirvieron de algo ... - tartamudeo la castaña ya su pecado Transformación

Cállate y déjate de bromas ! - Exclamó molesta la chica

Vale, lo siento - se disculpó y se quedo callada

Estara bien? - Pregunto Fabrizio acercándose a su mujer

Hijo Heridas de corto alcance, estara bien con UNOS Días de descanso y nada de Transformaciones Hasta Que se recupere ... Me escuchaste Fio? - Bufo la Hacia azul peli su mejor amiga

Les puedo dar de ir al búnker, Durante mi patrullaje ESCUCHE ALGUNOS estruendos de bombas un lo Lejos - advirtió Fabrizio cargando a la castaña y bajando Las Escaleras A Un Túnel Secreto Donde tenian ALGUNAS Provisiones, Agua y bastantes Cosas para Sobrevivir ALGUNOS 3 meses.

Días DESPUÉS con Una Volpina ya recuperada y Preparada Para La guerra junto una mariquita y Le Chat Noir

Listos? - Exclamó Volpina transformándose y Tomando su arma

Armas? - Pregunto Fabrizio confuso

¿What? Piensas acaso defensor Italia una base de cataclismo y el encanto afortunado de la mariquita? - Respondio sarcásticamente la castaña

Tiene Razón, ESTA MISION Es Para Matar a los Enemigos - contesto la peliazul Tomando el arma Que le dio su compañera

Pues vamos - respondio Tomando el rifle de asalto Que le Dieron especialmente párr el rubio

Llegaron al Campo de Concentración, Donde habia Más Ataques y Más muertes y Todo tipo de bombardeos ... Al Llegar Un cuerpo se Derrumbo Frente a por ellos, los 3 Jóvenes quedaron impactados por la Manera tan agresiva Que responden Los enemigos a los Ataques.

Impactos de bala por parte de Nuestros héroes, piruetas y maniobras y Un monton de Tácticas de evasión ayudaron un Estós Jóvenes de derrotar en parte a Los Cuantos Enemigos Que Habia, Fiorella ya ESTABA lastimada de nuevo en el hombro izquierdo, la ONU Lilith ESTABA herida por cuchillo Que le habian Lanzado en la parte de la pierna ... Por su parte Fabrizio ESTABA colapsando.

* Fin De Flashback *

 _De la nada solo se escucho ONU ruido de mi lado, dirigí a ver a mi compañero la persona con la cual sea Habia compartía mi vida, no perfecta bronceado, Pero me Hacia Feliz, solo vi Como La Pequeña bala lo atravesaba y Caia al piso, sin tipo en acercarme a El and view Como perdía la vida ante mis ojos._

 _Lilith se encontraba en la tumba de su marido difunto, Con Un vientre abultado y Unas rosas negras en la mano Izquierda ... un Do Lado ESTABA su mejor amiga._

 _Apoyándola y consolandola por la muerte de su Esposo, era lilith Incapaz de ser feliz ... INCLUSO con la llegada de su futuro hijo su vida ESTABA Incompleta sin su media naranja._

 _Fiorella Tomo al hijo de Lilith con SUS manos por Primera Vez, Despues De haberlo SENTIDO y tocado se lo Paso a la peli azul y this lo tomo con SUS manos, era Igual Que su padre ... la viva imagen de su marido, Sus Ojos verdes Y Su cabello rubio Como el sol, era inevitable no hay aire Empezar el llanto._

Al mes del nacimiento de la ESA Pequeña criatura, ella no lo Pudo soportar Más, Miro un fiorella amiga su, ella acepto gustosamente de Cuidar al pequeño por la altura de la ONU de horas, Realmente no hay aire pensaba claridad, solo salio de Aquel apartamento y decidio ir un ONU campo, Un poco apartado de la ciudad, miro un tikki y le pidio perdón, Apenas dijo eso con ella ONU arma se metio la punta en la boca y se escucho el ruido del arma, TODO quedo en silencio, ella Jamás podria soportar la Pérdida de su amado, era la unica Manera de estar ¿Con El NuevaMente, muerta, ya no soportaba El Hecho de vivir, y Más con Algo que le recuerde a El ... ya TODO paz era ...


End file.
